Retos del Drarrython 10 años
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Contestacion de los retos del Drabblethon Drarryesco 10 años en la comunidad LJ. Retos 1,2,3,4,5,6 y 13 Team Fanon!
1. Reto1

**Mirada  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**N/A**: Reto #1 del Drarrython 10 años. Nombre: Ya quisieras

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

* * *

><p>Era tal vez la sexta o la séptima vez ¿quién estaba llevando la cuenta? Pero desde que empezó la clase de Aritmancia, que su némesis no le quitaba la vista de encima y no es porque el también le estuviera viendo, no claro que no, simplemente que se sentía incómodo con esa mirada que le estaba atravesando su piel como fuego.<p>

¿Qué era lo que tenía hoy? Monos pintados en la cara, o tal vez ¿había residuos de baba que no se había quitado cuando se levantó? Pero fuese lo que tuviera, ya quería partirle la cara a ese tipo arrogante, porque una cosa era estar viéndolo fijamente y otra querer desnudarlo. En este momento estaba odiando también a Hermione, por haberle cortado el cabello, según ella se veía estupendamente, y no como el nido de aves que siempre ha sido su cabello.

Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar la clase, no aguanto más y Potter se giró para quedar cara a cara con Malfoy.

-Hey, Malfoy, ¿Acaso te gusta lo que ves? – le dijo el chico de lentes

-Ya quisieras- le respondió de forma arrogante aunque su mirada lo había barrido completamente, sin estar de acuerdo con sus palabras


	2. Reto 2

**Lo que descubrieron  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**N/A**: Reto #2 del Drarrython 10 años, Nombre: Adivina… ¡Soy Veela!

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

* * *

><p>Ya estaba harto, desde que lo descubrió viéndolo muy, muy fijamente, ahora él era el que no dejaba de verlo, y ya se estaba cansando, más que nada por la mirada que le daba el cretino de Malfoy, bien sabía que lo observaba y más se hacia el interesante.<p>

Sus amigos le echaban la bronca porque ya no les hacía caso a ellos, pero tampoco quería incomodarlos ya que a veces se retiraban para estar a solas, según ellos para estudiar, pero siendo francos, ¿cuándo Ron iba a la biblioteca por gusto?

Y hablando de los reyes de Roma, ellos que se asoman, venían corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Hermione fue la que empezó a hablar

-¿A qué no adivinas?- le dijo ella

-No, sorpréndeme-le dijo él

-Harry, esto puede responder a muchas de tus dudas- le volvió a decir

-Hermione, ¡ya dile! – Se exaspero Ron – Mejor te digo yo, cuando nos estábamos dirigiendo para acá, vimos a las serpientes hablando entre ellos… y wow en serio, esto es genial, ya que siempre está diciendo sobre la pureza de sangre, pero de puro no tiene nada…

-Lo que Ron quiere decir – le interrumpió la chica de cabellos castaños – Es que Malfoy… ¡Es Veela!

Cuando lo termino de decir, Harry se estaba carcajeando, ya que de cierta forma era algo tan estúpido, que pareciera un veela, no quería decir que lo fuera


	3. Reto 3

**Pasado  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**N/A:** Reto #3 del Drarrython 10 años. Nombre: Volver al futuro

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

* * *

><p>-Repite una vez más porque hemos venido al pasado-Dijo un joven alto de cabellos platinos<p>

-Solo para ver la cara que ponías cuando te declaraste – le respondió un joven de ojos de color esmeralda

-Y ¿por qué te he tenido que acompañar?

-Porque es un regalo de aniversario

-Y piensas que eso me agradaría, ¿por qué?

-Porque a pesar de todo me he quedado contigo por seis años, más aparte otros dos de novios. Ahora que lo pienso no se porque te he soportado tanto – se quedo viendo hacia el horizonte

Se podía observar a dos muchachos de 16 años, que se acercaban al haya del árbol, que estaba cerca del lago, uno de ellos parecía nervioso, bueno en realidad no lo aparentaba pero como su "yo" del futuro estaba presente lo podía decir sin equivocarse.

Ya no vio como el chico de bufanda verde salía de ahí, con paso rápido y se adentraba al castillo.

-Draco, volvamos al futuro

-Espera Harry… ese día, que bueno que no aceptaste, porque me hiciste ver muchas cosas, las cuales no sabia, me alegro que después si aceptaras lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se acercó a él, sus respiraciones se volvieron una, viendo fijamente a sus ojos se dieron un tierno beso.


	4. Reto 4

**Pasillo  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**N/A: **Reto #4 para el Drarrython 10 años. Nombre: Sectumsempra

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

* * *

><p>Cuando se estaba haciendo el hechizo de Sectumsempra, no se sabe absolutamente nada y eso hace décadas, lo hizo Severus Snape, padrino de Draco Malfoy, el cual al ser también uno de los "padres" de él le ha enseñado de todo un poco, en una de las tantas clases que le da de manera privada, le menciono ese hechizo, siempre le ha parecido un hechizo muy violento, ya que mueres desangrado y para rematar cuando te desangras a veces es muy lentamente, aunque también se debiera en donde pegaba, sin embargo, ahora él es quien lo esta experimentando en carne propia, y no, no es por Harry Potter, sino por la singular persona que es la Comadrejilla.<p>

Si, ya saben Ginevra Weasley, le fue aventado después de haber visto a su "amigo", vamos todavía no son novios, pero algún día lo serán, en fin, se lo aventó en un pasillo no tan desierto ya que se encontraban unos cuantos de los tejones, los cuales salieron huyendo después de ver ese espectáculo de sangre.

La Comadrejilla, al parecer no sabia de que iba el hechizo por que se horrorizo más al ver demasiada sangre regada por el suelo, empezó a gritar cosas incomprensibles, afortunadamente llego el padrino al rescate, el cual lanzo un hechizo a la Weasley por tanto escandalo, y entonces se pudo concentrar en Draco.

En la noche, en la enfermería se encontraba el individuo que sufrió un lamentable accidente con un hechizo de magia negra. No podría estar mas contento ya que aun lado de la cama estaba el chico por quien suspiraba, se supone que lo debía de estar cuidando, pero estaba dormido, eso no se lo podía negar, ya que toda la tarde estuvo peleándose con la hermana Weasley, más aparte tratando de tener permiso para poder estar ahí con el. No se podía quejar, ¿cierto? Hasta estaba pensando seriamente el ir y agradecerle por haberlo hecho, pero no, no lo haría, que se quedara con el peso de su conciencia.


	5. Reto 13

**Enterarse  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**N/A: **Reto #13 para el Drarrython 10 años Nombre: Que no, no fue amortentia

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

* * *

><p>Cuando sus amigos se enteraron de que la persona de quien estaba enamorado era de Draco Malfoy hicieron de las cosas mas extrañas para demostrar que no estuviera hechizado.<p>

Estuvieron detrás de el por mucho tiempo, hasta le quitaban la comida que se estaba apunto de meterse a la boca, y se la comían ellos, luego de eso le decían que se lo podía comer que no estaba envenenado y por si fuera poco en esta ocasión le dieron un brebaje para la erradicación de la amortentia, el cual Harry exploto y les dijo:

-¡Que no es amortentia! Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy y si no les gusta, pues nimodo,¡es mi vida! Y si no me quieren hablar no me hablen

Y sin mas salió de la sala común para ir a refugiarse en la sala común de su novio


	6. Reto 5

**Solo Vivir  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**N/A:** Reto #5 para el Drarrython 10 años. Nombre: Solo Vivir

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

* * *

><p>Después de derrotar al Lord Oscuro, tal vez unos tres meses atrás, ya que al parecer estuvo perdido en su inconsciente por un mes y no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado de ese suceso. El cual estaba agradecido enormemente ya que no habría un loco desquiciado enfermo por matar a los muggles y a los sangre sucia y principalmente a su persona.<p>

Era tiempo de solo vivir, como él quisiera, con la persona que quisiera, en donde quisiera, no tendría también a personas manipulando su vida solo por el hecho de creer que estaban haciéndole un bien. No, eso ya no, se casaría con Draco Malfoy, no en unos meses, disfrutaría de su noviazgo lo mas que pudiera para después dar ese gran paso, aparte no se quería enfrentar todavía a Lucius Malfoy, se supone que debeira de temerle mas a la suegra, pero en este caso era con el suegro.

Sus amigos, no le entendieron en un principio, mas que nada el duo de oro, los de plata si entendieron las situación pero trataron de adaptarse a ese hecho pero no les hicieron un desplante, para nada, de hecho antes de que se arreglaran con los leones, se la pasaba mas tiempo con lo que pudo ser su verdadera y única casa.

Ahora en ese preciso momento, estaba en la puerta de la mansión Potter, ya reconstruida, con Kreacher a su disposición.


	7. Reto 6

**Anillo  
>By Marpesa Fane-Li<strong>

**N/A:** Reto #6 para el Drarrython 10 años. Nombre: Esmeralda y Plata

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

* * *

><p>Estaban en una cena en el restaurante de renombre, era un día especial.<p>

Era especial ya que ese mismo día le iba a proponer matrimonio a la persona que esta delante de él, disfrutando del postre que hace unos momentos les habían puesto delante de ellos, era un manjar de chocolate, tenían malvavisco derretido, y en la parte de arriba estaba adornado con una rosa de chocolate, era toda una maravilla al paladar.

Aparte se estaba excitando demasiado, el ver como estaba saboreando la cuchara con esa lengua, y recordar las cosas que hacia con ella en su cuerpo. No era momento de pensar con la cabeza equivocada, necesitaba estar cuerdo para poder guardar la expresión que pondría su novio cuando le entregara el anillo.

El moreno sintió la mirada de Draco, en ese preciso momento se encontraron sus ojos esmeralda y plata, con ella se podían decir lo mucho que se amaban, entonces le coloco un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de piedras esmeralda y diamantes blancos aparentando los ojos de ambos.


End file.
